Komentarz na blogu:CreationKeeper/Wojna Biliona cz. 1 - recenzja/@comment-24262915-20190610135433
Dzięki za wnikliwą recenzję, miło że Ci się podobało. Mam wrażenie że kilka żartów przeleciało Ci nad głową (bo widocznie wziąłeś je na poważnie) no ale może to być też wina mojego pisarstwa. Niemniej dla przejrzystości tekstu i intencji, kilka sprostowań ode mnie: Cóż, tutaj muszę niestety wypunktować, że nie jest to Wojna Biliona, ale Miliona - ''o to mi właśnie chodziło. Wojna Miliona to jest twój artykuł (tak, dla ścisłości używa on frakcji i prac innych użytkowników, ale art sam w sobie wyszedł głównie spod palców CK) i mimo że go parodiuję, to nie chciałem powtarzać nazwy. Nie robiłoby to sensu. Doszedłem do wniosku że nazwanie parodii "Wojną Biliona" będzie dość różne a przy tym podobne, żeby ludzie zorientowali się o co chodzi. ''Zatem Terrance, Russov, Szalona (niezła laska), Kharlez (spoko koleś), Piteł oraz Gloria Welff (córka Heinricha?). - ''okej, to mnie rozbawiło. ''Lol, Rzeźnika nie znam. Ale pewnie chodzi o jakąś kobietę-kot. ''- Rzeźnik to jeden z Siedmiu Generałów Federacji. Lulu to kotołaczka i jego żona, ma ona zresztą artykuł na MWŚ. ''Nieznany napastnik zdobył 100 km kwadratowych i to wszystko to wybrzeża zatoki na południu. Tutaj parodia chybiła. Napastnik w mojej wersji zajął tylko zatokę, zbierając siły by przypuścić zmasowany atak. I tak zaczęły powstawać kolonie w zatoce. - ''to akurat żart który sięga jakiś rok wstecz. W artykule o Wojnie Miliona miałeś (a może nadal masz, nie wiem, nie sprawdzałem) podane więcej niż raz że Nexus zajął 100 km terenów Legiona. Nie kilometrów kwadratowych, po prostu kilometrów. Tak jakby po prostu zajęli pas ziemi. Na tym polegał żart. ''Na cholerę Federacji sterowce. Że jeszcze z napędem odrzutowym? Cóż, mi raczej się wydaje, że używają czegoś podobnego do Ausmerzera z Wolfensteina. - ''na tym polega żart. No i przypomnę Ci że nieraz pisałeś jak Nexus używa sterowców z napędem odrzutowym. Na tym polega parodia, nabijam się właśnie z takich głupot. ''Tutaj muszę pochwalić, ale i obrazić za ten wpis. - ''nie, nie musisz ''W tym co pokazałem tak, nie jestem jakiś super chudy, ale nie jestem też gruby. I postura jest podobna, cały czas normalna u człowieka. Nadwagę mam, ale nie zważam na to. Co do włosów to najwyżej jeśli chodzi o upał mi się robią tłuste, ale normalnie to mam je normalne, puszyste. - ''pisałem Ci specjalnie już wcześniej, że parodia nie ma za zadania atakować Cię personalnie. Postać Arcturusa Lwowskiego z Wojny Biliona ma parodiować wyłącznie Arcturusa Lwowskiego z Fanonu ToMC. Nie prawdziwej osoby siedzącej za ekranem. Czytaj: nie Ciebie. A co do nietrafności opisu - dałeś jako obrazek postaci zdjęcia Salazara z "Piratów z Karaibów". Gościa z nadwagą i sklejonymi włosami. ''O nie! Jak mówiłem - tytułowanie monarchy zakazane! - ''twoja postać ma przynajmniej trzy tytuły w swoim artykule. Nawet jeśli sama oficjalnie mówi że nie pragnie tytułów, to ma ich od groma. Na tym polega żart. Czy śmieszny czy nie - to już pozostawiam do interpretacji. I jeszcze raz na końcu podkreślę, że wszelkie żarty dotyczące zachowania i wyglądu dotyczą '''postaci a nie jego twórcy'.